


let's not be wasteful with regret

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Microwaves, Near Death Experiences, Post-Canon, Science Experiments, also no beta bc who in tf would beta this lol, help me out if you can think of any, i truly don't know what else to tag, kinda it's not traumatic or anything tho, why is microwaves a tag lmao what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remi and Meis find themselves trapped in one of Lucia's experiments. The clock is ticking, and if they're not released soon, they'll surely meet their end. But Remi and Meis start to realize that the heat lingering in the air isn't simply a result of the intensifying danger, but rather something a little more carnal swirling between them.
Relationships: Meis/Remi Puguna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	let's not be wasteful with regret

“Remi,” Meis’ voice is raspy and lazy, draped with a lingering sense of desperation and disbelief like a weighted blanket, “remind me again how in the hell we got stuck in here.”

Remi lets out a long sigh. It’s labored and wet, hovering in the air and mingling with the energy bending the atmosphere into something dangerous, “Lucia was showing us her latest experiment, and while you and I were being considerate coworkers and friends by looking around, Galo and Gueira’s argument over whether or not it was possible for humans to spontaneously combust got physical and they accidentally locked us in while also activating the machine.”

”Right. And Lucia is having trouble getting us out because—”

”–because the two morons we call our friends jammed the power dial. Luckily, Lucia’s managed to slow down the rate at which the microwaves intensify considerably, but as it stands right now–”

”—we’re getting cooked alive,” Meis finishes, his voice shifting into something accepting and final.

”We’re getting cooked alive,” and Remi’s echo reverberates off the edges of his skull as he tries to come to terms with the grave and ridiculous reality of their situation.

He watches Meis pace around the room. Well, technically it’s a giant, glorified microwave and not really a room. The former Burnish general strides towards the locked door, lifting a long leg to smash the heel of his foot into the metal.

”Hey, assholes!” He yells, and Remi stares at his leg as he repeatedly slams his foot against their locked exit, wondering if the bead of sweat trickling down the side of his chin is a result of the increasing heat of the room or if it’s glimmering in tandem with Remi’s conclusion that Meis’ lithe legs look absolutely rapturous in the Burnish Rescue engine three pants.

_Remi, what the fuck?_

“Get us out of here already, it’s fucking hot,” Meis continues as he drops his leg to the floor again. Remi finds himself still staring and mentally kicks himself for even entertaining the thought of finding his newest coworker attractive while they’re quite literally being slowly microwaved.

“We’re trying! Just...hang on a little longer!” Gueira’s usual gusto is muffled by equal parts panic and desperation as he yells through the door.

“Lucia says she’s onto something! I swear on my burning soul we’ll get you guys out!” Remi can practically hear Meis’ eye-roll at Galo’s declaration. He saunters over to Remi and sits down next to him, arms supporting his weight from behind as he sprawls those delicious legs out. Remi furiously blinks, his glasses fogging up in rhythm with the pink blossoming on the apples of his cheeks.

If Remi was being honest, he was absolutely taken with Meis the moment he was tasked with tending to his and Gueira’s wounds after the Promare burned out. He remembers the initial distrust glazing over eyes as dark and blue as midnight, only to be replaced by a sparkle of curiosity as Remi gently dressed his injuries and good god could Remi get lost in the dark hazy pits of his irises while Meis graced him with a smirk. _You know, you’re really handsome for a four-eyes,_ he whispered and Remi remembers the shudder that crawled up the nape of his neck as the bass of Meis’ voice dared him to retort. He didn’t, though. He mumbled a flustered thank you and finished his work, moving on to Gueira as he felt the threat of midnight boring holes into the back of his head.

Now he regrets not saying anything at all considering they might explode in a matter of hours.

He thinks about what he could have said. _Not as handsome as you,_ or, _Well, if you think I’m so handsome, why don’t we kick your friend out of the ambulance and we can have some fun?_

Remi shakes his head and decides he may have been spending too much time with Lucia as the last of his thoughts swim around the puddle his brain seems to be turning into. He steals a glance at Meis, who is staring at the ceiling, peeking through the indigo strands of his sweat-drenched bangs. Remi has half a mind to brush them away from his face, to trail his hands down his long hair to see what liquid kyanite feels like in between his fingers. His right arm twitches at the thought and he realizes Meis is leaning on him slightly, the sweat glistening off his tattoo sliding on the sleeve of Remi’s shirt. He feels the warmth of his fluster mix with the heat of the room and dance across the pale peaks of cheeks. Meis takes note of his shift and turns his head, a lovely smirk curling upwards and Remi wants to sink into the crevices.

”You’re blushing,” he says as he sits up straight, repositioning himself so he’s sitting criss cross in front of Remi, leaving his eyes with no room to escape.

“Meis, we’re currently being microwaved at an agonizingly slow rate, it’s just the heat,” Remi steels himself to keep his gaze steady; he actively tries not to notice the way the fluorescent light reflects off those pupils, like swirling galaxies floating in a universe made of indigo.

“Sure, the heat.” He leans forward just a bit, those navy bangs shifting slightly, enough for Remi to ball his hands into fists to resist the urge to tuck a few strands behind Meis’ ears. He wonders how soft his pale skin would feel under his own calloused fingertips. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

Remi scoffs, “It’s hard to say. Hopefully not long enough to where we explode. Or melt. Or whatever,” he lets out an airy breath, “but Galo swore on his burning soul, and for some reason, that always seems to work.”

“You’re placing an awful lot of faith on the idiot who got us in this situation in the first place.”

“Maybe, but that same idiot has saved us all before. Besides,” Remi feels a little daring as he leans forward, allowing only a few inches of distance between their noses, “he’s not the only idiot who got us in this mess.”

Meis breathes out a small laugh, “I suppose you’re right, Remi.”

They both stare at each other for a few moments, Remi’s heart fluttering against the edges of his ribs as he noticed those long lashes fanning over endless midnight. He contemplates closing the gap.

_You might literally die a horrific death much sooner than anticipated, stop that._

Still, he feels emboldened.

“Are you thinking about breaking up with Gueira after this?”

“Gueira?” Meis laughs, really laughs and echos off the metal walls and Remi swears songbirds don’t hold a candle. “We’re just close friends, I know the tattoos seem misleading, but we’ve just been through a lot together and we felt like getting matching tattoos would strengthen us as a protective unit."

Remi’s eyes go wide, “Hmm, I see.”

”You sound relieved,” and Meis’ eyes slant into narrow indigo and Remi feels like he’ll explode before the microwaves even reach a considerable level.

_Shit._

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you’re blushing like you’ve just confessed all your feelings to a potential lover, I’m freakishly good at interpreting the cadence of people’s voices, and you haven’t stopped staring at me since we got in here,” Meis leans in even further, their noses centimeters apart. Remi is suddenly self-conscious of how his shirt is sticking to his torso. He notices Meis black tank top is also stuck to his skin and he’s not sure if that’s helpful or not. He doesn’t get a chance to decide, though, because Meis gently cups the side of his face and his blush deepens into dark vermillion, warm and sweaty under long fingers that shouldn’t feel as good as they do in this very moment, but they do.

“Remi, do you have a crush on me?”

Meis’ words swim around his ears before diving into the puddle his brain has absolutely melted into. He wonders if Meis can hear the drumming in his chest, the pounding of his pulse as it beats against his palm.

“I…”

“We might die, you know. Do you really want to leave things left unsaid?”

“We’re not going to die.”

”Probably not,” and the smile Meis gives him is impish and a little dangerous and Remi has never had to fight the urge to break any rules before. “But do you want to risk any regrets?”

“Uh…”

“If it helps, don’t forget I think you're handsome, four-eyes,” his smile softens and he stares a whole universe into the lenses of Remi’s frames. “Your eyes kinda look like pastel sea glass, they remind me of sea foam.” He hovers over Remi’s lips and somewhere along the way, he managed to straddle his hips and Remi feels like he could prove either Galo or Gueira right (he can’t remember which one) and spontaneously combust right then and there. “So do you, Remi?” 

“Yes,” he finally exhales and Meis closes the distance and crashes into Remi, plush lips melting into chapped ones as they collide into something much warmer than the heating room.

Remi thinks he could pass out as his back gently finds the floor. But he won’t, though; he won’t allow himself to miss a single moment of Meis’ lips slotting perfectly into his, a strange and unpredictable fit that shouldn’t work on paper. But it does, it does and Remi relishes in its simplicity until Meis licks his bottom lip and he answers with an open mouth and suddenly their tongues find each other, setting a rhythm that makes Remi’s head spin. His hands move into Meis’ hair, stroking and pulling through the strands and Remi decides that liquid kyanite feels velveteen and _good_ in between his fingers. They both moan into each other’s mouths at the same time, and Meis abruptly breaks their kiss to sit up.

Remi shocks himself as he ponders on whether or not he should tell Meis how pretty he looks, but he realizes the pounding in his head isn’t just a result of their spontaneous intimacy.

“Remi, it’s—“

“Getting hotter.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate the irony in that,” Remi grumbles.

Meis laughs again and Remi’s chest sings. He gasps, though, when Meis takes off his shirt and begins to unbutton his, and Remi doesn’t know if he should stop him or help him.

“Meis?”

“It seems like we might actually die, so don’t get all prudish on me now,” in one swift motion, Remi’s shirt is yanked off and they’re chest to chest again, kissing with a sense of urgency, passionate with a smidge of ferocity. Remi jolts at Meis’ fingers fumbling with the buttons of his pants, but he doesn’t dare stop him, they might die, after all.

There’s a loud _click_ followed by a long hiss as the large door swings and all of the dangerous heat lingering in the air bellows out in a wave.

“Remi!”

“Meis!”

The bombastic voices of Galo and Gueira bounce off the walls and Remi finds himself frozen underneath Meis, unable to perform even the simplest motor skills.

“Thank god we made it on...wait...what the hell were you guys doing?” Gueira’s eyebrows skyrocket as he registers what his crimson stare is looking at.

Galo turns thirty different shades of red as he takes in the sight of Meis’ hand gripping onto _something_ hidden by the fabric of Remi’s pants.

Lucia prances in and a devilish smile finds its way onto her face, “Oh my god!”

“You know, I expected this from Meis, but _Remi?_ Who knew?” Gueira practically shouts before he and Lucia cackle into oblivion while Galo stands there mortified. Meis simply sighs and gives Remi a reassuring smile.

_We should have just fucking exploded._


End file.
